Isabella
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: She was Isabella, the love symbol of griveness. Seperated due to different culture. Optimus Prime/OC.


**Isabella  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**After the victory of VI RESCUE UNIT, it's my time to write one more ROTF fanfic once again. This time, one romance story of Optimus Prime and one human.....**

**Based from one Malay song entitled Isabella by Search.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

There was one Camaro arrive at one wide field, Sam walked out from that car. he saw Optimus Prime sat on the ground, looked over something on the ground.  
"Optimus, what are you looking for?" asked Sam.  
Optimus Prime muted for a while, keep staring to that thing in front of him.  
"What are you looking for until you don't listen to me?" asked Sam.  
Bumblebee walked to him, tapped his shoulder with his finger.  
"He had keep something," said Bumblebee.  
"He keep of what?" asked Sam.  
Optimus Prime looked over both of them. They muted for a while.  
"Sam, do you remember of someone that I meet before?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I don't know with whom did you mentioned for," said Sam.  
"Don't pretend to not know, Sam. You know it first after me,"  
Sam muted once again. He didn't know who is the creatures that Optimus Prime thinking for.  
"I'm talking of Isabella, do you know her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Sam remembered. "I got it! Isabella!"  
"Now, you know,"  
"But what is the relation of Isabella with you, Optimus?" asked Sam.

That makes Optimus Prime looked up to the sky. His drive played of his first moment with......

* * *

(Real version in Malay)  
_Isabella adalah Kisah cinta dua dunia  
Mengapa kita berjumpa  
Namun akhirnya terpisah  
Siang jadi hilang Ditelan kegelapan malam  
Alam yang terpisah Melenyapkan sebuah kisah..._

(Translated in English)  
_Isabella was a love story of two different world  
Why were we meet  
and we seperated at last.  
The day disappeared and covered of the darkness of night  
The seperated nature erased one story....._

This story started when there was one new student came into Sam's class. She was a Malaysian girl with black hair, light brown skinned, wearing _baju kurung_ (I mean, a pair of long shirt and cloth, Malaysian traditional clothes) she brought of one book, sat beside Leo. Sam teased Leo.  
"She's nice with you," said Sam.  
"Don't say like that," said Leo.  
"Excuse me. Are you talking of me?" asked her. That make both guys shocked.  
"Sorry, girl. We're not talking to you," said Leo.  
"But I wanna ask you, what's your name?' asked Sam.  
"Isabella. Nurul Isabella binti Sulaiman," replied her.  
"Isabella. Nice to meet you,"

12. 00 PM.  
Sam, Leo and Isabella were walking out from the college to meet the Transformers. There, Bumblebee in vehicle mode arrive to them. The humans moved into the car and leave the college to one place.

At one place, Bumblebee stopped and transformed into the robot mode, Sam, Leo and Isabella walked away from the scene.  
"Why are we here? Are you.." asked Isabella, panicked.  
"Don't be afraid. We're..." said Sam.  
"I know you want to rape me. You just be friend with me for..." Isabella ran away from Sam and Leo then she screamed for help but nobody was there....  
"Isabella, wait!" Sam, Leo and Bumblebee ran after her. Isabella was running and running..... Nobody was there except.....  
There was one blue and red flame truck arrived at the scene. Isabella stopped running. She gasped as she looked at Sam, Leo and Bumblebee from behind.  
"Isabella, you better calm down," said Sam.  
Mikaela moved down from that truck and calmed her. "Listen here,"  
"Don't touch me! I know that you want to take oppurtunity to me!" screamed Isabella.  
"She's right, Isabella. We're good human here," said Leo.  
"Really?" asked Isabella.

Then, that truck transformed into the robot mode. Optimus Prime was there, tried to calm Isabella.  
"Don't be afraid. Those human around you are my friend," said Optimus Prime.  
"They're... your friend?" asked Isabella.  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
"I'm...."  
Suddenly, her handphone rang. Isabella answered it.  
"Isabella, where are you now? I'm really worried of you," asked someone from the phone.  
"I'm with my friend. You'll get me at......" said Isabella. "Where are we?"  
Sam told the caller where were they and the call ended.  
"can you send me back to the college?" asked Isabella.  
"But we've 5 minutes with you," said Leo.  
"I think your family worried of you, Isabella," said Mikaela. "You can go now,"  
Isabella walked away from them. "But how am I can go to the college?"  
Optimus Prime transformed into the truck and moved slowly toward Isabella. "You can go with me,"  
"You?" Isabella shocked. "You're the truck and a 40 foot robot at the same time?  
"So, why am I not take you into the college? He worried of you,"  
"Okay," Isabella moved into that truck and finally, the truck took her away from the scene into the college.

After the truck arrive at the college, there was a guy with his black car behind. Isabella walked down from that truck and walked slowly toward the car.  
"Wait the minute." said Isabella. "I want to know of your name,"

But... that truck is gone.

"Isabella," said that guy. "Let's go home,"  
"Allright," replied Isabella, walked into that car. That guy drove the car to their home, one bungalow house. 5 kilometre from the college.

That night.... at the Autobot base....  
The truck arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Ironhide and Ratchet walked toward him.  
"We need to look out over the city," said Ironhide.  
"The Decepticon will arrive a few moment soon," replied Optimus Prime, then he walked away from them. Ratchet walked toward Ironhide.  
"You know what did he said?" asked Ratchet.  
"The Decepticon will arrive," said Ironhide.  
"Hey, what do you mention of those deceptions about?" asked Mudflap.  
"Maybe they're want to cheat us. Yeah, they're liars," said Skids.  
"Are words of lie and cheat same as deception?"  
"They're different but they're same meaning, right?"

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime looked over the black sky, thinking of something. **When the first time I saw you, I felt of something special with you. Even I don't know who you are, and where are you form, but I felt of something make us in one relation. Can you tell me what is it?**

Meanwhile, in her home, Isabella was surfing Internet. **One website of Transformers. Now, I know that robot that sent me into the college was a Transformers. Now, I know. I hope I can meet you again. I want to know more about you.  
**Outside of her room, her dad was discussing something with someone.  
"Just listen to the radio and television, much incidents of evil robots are anywhere. I don't know what the motive for but it seems too dangerous," said Isabella's dad, Mr Sulaiman.  
"I'll makesure of her safety. I gurantee," said that guy.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Isabella walked out from her room.  
"Isabella, come here," said Mr Sulaiman.  
"What's wrong, dad?" asked Isabella.  
"Isabella, start now, let this guy beside me to get you into the college and take you home. I'm really worried of your safety,"  
That makes Isabella walked into the room. She decided to sleep.

At the next day.....  
Sam, Leo and Isabella walked away from the college to get a lunch. But Isabella stopped walking.  
"Why are you stop walking?" asked Leo.  
"Are you don't want to join us?" asked Sam.  
"No," said Isabella. "I hope he not worried of me,"  
"Maybe he is busy today. Come on, we have one assignment to solve for,"  
When they're walking away from the scene, one truck and one Camaro car arrived at the scene.  
"Sam, Leo," said Optimus Prime. Both of humans walked toward him. "You go with Bumblebee. I have something with Isabella,"  
Both of them walked toward Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, take care after Sam and Leo. The Decepticon will come anytime." said him again.  
Then, the yellow car took them away from the scene. Isabella walked toward Optimus Prime.  
"What are you want to do with me today?" asked Isabella.  
"I have something to tell to you," said Optimus Prime. "Shall we go?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Terbayang lambaianmu Salju terbakar kehangatan  
Dunia di penuhi Warna berseri bunga cinta  
Kita yang terlena Hingga musim berubah  
Mentari menyepi Bernyalalah api cinta_

(Translated in English)  
_Your wave imagined of the snow was warmth burning  
Our world filled with the nice colourful of romance  
We had been asleep until the season changed  
The sun disappeared and the flame kindled_

Isabella moved into that truck and leaving the scene. At the same time, there was a guy looking over them.

At the beach, Bumblebee stopped at one place, transforming into the robot mode. Sam and Leo were shocked when Mikaela was with Mudflap and Skids.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.  
"Is that wrong to join you in this vacation?" asked Mikaela.  
"Not wrong... but... it's not nice wtih you," said Leo.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mikaela.  
"He said, this party is for guys," said Mudflap.  
"And she is a girl," said Skids.  
"So, you don't want to let me here, right?" Mikaela walked away from them with anger, Sam ran after her.

"Mikaela! Mikaela!" screamed Sam, he ran after her and grabbed her hand.  
"Let me go, Sam. They're hate me to stay here. I better go home," said Mikaela.  
"No, Mikaela. You're nice to stay here," Then, Sam kissed Mikaela. "I'm really love you,"  
"I love you, Sam,"

Meanwhile, at one other side of the beach, the truck arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Isabella sat on his lap.  
"Can you tell me what is your name?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"And why are you want to know of my name?" asked Isabella. "I'm afraid of strangers,"  
"But I'm nice robot here. I'll be gentle with you, I promise,"  
"Okay, my name is Isabella. Nurul Isabella binti Sulaiman, I come from Malaysia,"  
"Malaysia? Where that planet come from?"  
"Malaysia is not a planet. It s a country. The distance from United States and Malaysia are..... 9500 nautica miles,"  
"So, why are you here?"  
"I come here for studying. I'm Sam's classmate,"  
Both of them muted for a while.  
"And what's your name?" asked Isabella.  
"I'm Optimus Prime, from the planet named Cybertron. I'm an Autobot," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Can I call you Optimus?"  
"Sure you can,"  
Both of them looked over the orange sea with the orange sky in front of them. It was so beautiful landscape.  
"Isabella," said Optimus Prime.  
"What?" asked Isabella.  
"I have something to tell you,"  
"Tell me what is it,"  
"Isabella..... I...."  
"Tell me, Optimus!"  
"I... love.... you..."  
"What?"  
"I love you, Isabella. Since we were in first meet,"  
And then, Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee arrived at the scene. Bumblebee in vehicle mode took Sam and Mikaela beside Optimus Prime and Isabella. There, Bumbebee played of one song entitled _Isabella_ by one Malaysian band, Search.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dia Isabella  
Lambang cinta yang lara  
Terpisah kerana Adat yang berbeza  
Cinta gugur bersama Daun daun kekeringan..._

(Translated in English)  
_She was Isabella  
The love symbol of griveness  
Been seperated due to different culture  
Our love fell with the dry leaves fly away..._

"That song is about you, right?" asked Mikaela.  
"Yes, about me," said Isabella. "That song is about there was one girl named Isabella, she was fall in love with one guy from different species. She was..."  
"She was fall in love with a robot, right?"  
"True," replied Isabella, but she shocked when she looked toward one guy behind her. That guy with his black car that always waiting for Isabella finishing her studies was Farid.  
"Isabella, now you're too much! Your dad told you for not socialize with the strangers, especially with that ugly robots!" scolded Farid, he pulled Isabella from the scene.  
"Farid, Sam and Mikaela are my friends, why are you not trust them?"  
"Not trust them?"  
"Brother, she is right. We're her friend. You should to believe us," said Sam.  
"I don't care! Isabella, from now, don't make friend with those humans and..." scolded Farid.  
"And why are you not to let her to make friend with them?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Shut up! From now, I don't want to see your tyre-print at the college. I'll take her into the college and take her back home directly,"  
That make Isabella taken away by Farid into his car. That black car leave the scene.  
"Sam, I think he is right. He is really worried of her safety," said Mikaela.  
"Yeah, but why does he don't believe us?" asked Sam.  
"Maybe previously, much news about the Decepticon influenced his mind for not believing of robots like us," said Optimus Prime.  
"But you're..." said Sam.  
"Sam, Mikaela, you can leave the scene. Let me here,"  
'Allright, Optimus,"  
Sam and Mikaela taken away by Bumblebee and leave the scene, followed by Mudflap and Skids.

Optimus Prime was standing there. He thought of Isabella, his sweet moment between them ruined due to one guy named Farid.

Suddenly.... he got a call from Ironhide.  
"Prime, this is a big case! Megatron and Starscream had destroyed a half of the college!" said Ironhide.  
That makes Optimus Prime transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene to the college to know what was going on.

At the college,  
Optimus Prime arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Ironhide and Ratchet were attacking Megatron and Starscream. Then, the Autobot leader helped them to fight against them.  
At the same time, Bumblebee, Mudflap an Skids arrived at the scene, turned into the safer place as the college became a war zone of Autobots and Decepticons. Sam, Mikaela and Leo leave the scene and ran away from Bumblebee and the twins as they're rushing to the Autobots to fight against those Decepticons.  
Those humans were hiding behind one building beside the college.  
"What are we want to do?" asked Leo.  
"Just let them fight," said Sam.  
"What do you said?"  
"We need to tell Isabella for this, Sam," said Mikaela.  
"But how? I don't have her handphone number!" said Sam.  
"But I know where is she live," said Leo.  
"You know, Leo?" asked Mikaela.

Meanwhile, at Isabella's house....  
Farid pulled Isabella's hand toward her room, and he pushed her and locked that room from outside. She screamed and knocked the door for being released but she failed.  
"Farid, let me out! Let me out!" screamed Isabella.  
"I'll not let you out until you forget your sucks friend and robots!" said Farid.  
'No! You're cruel! Sam and Mikaela are my friend. And Optimus also nice with me. Why are you not let me to be with them?"  
"Because Optimus is an evil robot! And Sam and Mikaela probabaly an evil human too!"  
"Farid, shut your mouth! They're a good ones. Why are you think they're evil?"  
"This is not your business, Isabella!"  
"But I need your explaination. Why are you hate Optimus?"  
"Farid, don't be too much! Just enough to look after my daughter but you don't have to..." said Mr Sulaiman.  
"Shut up, old man!" screamed Farid, then he pushed that old man out from the house. That time, Sam, Mikaela and Leo arrived the scene.  
Back to the house, Farid opened the door harshly. Isabella gasped.  
"You know why?" asked Farid.  
"Farid, why are..." asked Isabella, saw Farid walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Listen here, Isabella. I'm your fiance and I'm really responsible if something will happen to you, Isabella! I want to make sure you're allright with not let you to make friend with that robots!"  
"But I don't love you, Farid! Your dad forced me to be your fiancee as he want someone protect me when I'm studying here,"  
"So, you love that robot, Optimus?"  
Isabella nodded her head weakily. That make Farid grabbed her harshly and raped her. Isabella screamed and struggled for being released but Farid not ignoring what did she respond to him.

Until.....  
Sam, Mikaela and Leo arrived at Isabella's house. They're rushing into Isabella's room as they heard of her scream. Sam and Leo took one chair and book respectively to hit Farid from behind. After he fainted, Mikaela pulled her hand and they're leave the scene. Mr Sulaiman walked over them after that.  
"We need to get hurry! I hope that guy not awake," said Leo.  
"Thanks for saving me. But..." said Isabella. "Where are you want to take me?'  
"To the safer place," said Sam.  
Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids in vehicle mode arrived at the scene, all of them moved into Bumblebee and those Autobots leave the scene.

In Bumblebee car, Isabella looked very worried of something.  
"Why are you looking so nervous?" asked Leo.  
"Turn on the radio," said Isabella.  
"But what are you want to do?" asked Sam.  
"Just switch on the radio,"  
The radio switched on and....  
"This is a lastest news that we received recently. The Autobots were fighting against the two other robots in one international college..."  
"Take me into the college!" screamed Isabella.  
"What do you say?" asked Mikaela.  
"Take me into the college!"  
'Are you run out of your mind?" asked Leo.  
"Isabella, calm down!" said Mr Sulaiman.  
That make Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids moved to the college. There.....

Isabella ran out from Bumblebee to the Autobots.  
"Isabella, wait!!" screamed Sam and Mikaela.  
"Isabella!" screamed Mr Sulaiman.  
"Optimus!!" screamed Isabella, ran toward him.  
"Isabella?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
They're staring each other, all the fighting scene paused.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dia Isabella  
Lambang cinta yang lara  
Terpisah kerana Adat yang berbeza  
Cinta gugur bersama Daun daun kekeringan..._

(Translated in English)  
_She was Isabella  
The love symbol of griveness  
Been seperated due to different culture  
Our love fell with the dry leaves fly away..._

"Isabella, why are you here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
'I'm really worried of you, Optimus. I'm afraid if you..." said Isabella, unfortunately...  
Megatron grabbed her up and he transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene, followed by Stasrcream.  
"ISABELLA!!" screamed Optimus Prime. Ironhide and Ratchet calmed him down. But Optimus Prime transformed into the vehicle mode to get after Isabella.  
Sam, Mikaela and Leo also Mr Sulaiman arrived there, followed by Bumblebee, Mudflap and Skids.  
"Where's Isabella?" asked Sam.  
"Megatron took her away," said Ironhide.  
"We're too late!" said Leo.  
"Not yet. We need to get after Optimus," said Mikaela.  
"We better get hurry!" said Sam. All the humans moved into Bumblebee. All the Autobots leave the scene to get after Optimus Prime.  
"WAIT!" There was one black car arrived there. Farid walked out from that car. That make Sam and Leo walked out from Bumblebee to beat him but Mikaela stopped them.  
"Listen here, Isabella had been kidnapped by Megatron and Optimus want to rescue her, we need to stop this fight for that reason," said Mikaela.  
"Isabella had been kidnapped?" Farid shocked. "You need to get her now! She's in trouble!"  
"I said, Isabella, in trouble, and Optimus tried to rescue her. We need to get hurry!" said Sam.

All the Autobots and humans were leaving the scene to get after Optimus Prime and rescue Isabella.

Meanwhile, at one high building at the city, Megatron and Starscream were there, Isabella was on Megatron's hand, she looked nervous.  
"What do you want from me?" asked Isabella  
"Keep quiet!" said Megatron. "I want to make sure Optimus Prime... die,"  
"What? Optimus die? You can't! He'll ruin you!"  
"She's so talking a lot. We better kill her," said Starscream.  
"You're right, Starscream," said Megatron, then he targetted his hand down on the ground. Isabella screamed, she'll falling down if Megatron released her.

Wait the minute! Optimus Prime climbed up to the building and he reached to the scene and beat against Starscream. When Megatron saw that scene, he released Isabella down to fight against Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime dived down to get after Isabella. She safe with him. The Autobots transformed into the robot mode as they arrived at the scene. Sam, Mikaela and Leo cheered.  
"Okay, I think it's over," said Farid.  
"Not yet. Optimus was there," said Sam.  
"Optimus? What does he doing there?'  
"He is fight against Megatron,"  
"Isabella, we need to get out from here," said Mr Sulaiman.  
"No! I want to be with Optimus!" said Isabella.  
Megatron jumped down into the ground to fight against Optimus Prime. One revolutionary fight occured.  
"You better get out from the scene," said Optimus Prime.  
All the Autobots and humans leave the scene to avoid themselves from that war-zone. Optimus Prime and Megatron were there, get their fight.

But.....  
Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Farid shocked when...  
"Where's Isabella?" asked Mikaela..  
"Maybe she was still there," said Farid.  
"Isabella.... she'll in danger," said Mr Sulaiman.  
"It could be a big trouble. Bumblebee, turn back to the scene" said Sam.  
Bumblebee turned back to the scene to get after Isabella.

Meanwhile, Isabella was still in the scene. looking over that fight. She saw Optimus Prime had injured after being hitted by Megatron. He almost fainted. She ran toward him.  
"Optimus! Are you allright?" asked Isabella.  
"Isabella... why are you...here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm worried of you, Optimus! Let me help you!"

Unfortunately, Megatron shot her down. That makes Optimus Prime woke up as he saw her with full covered with blood..... and fight against Megatron until he moved away from the scene, followed by Stasrcream.  
The Autobots and humans arrived there. They're shocked when Optimus Prime looked over something.  
"Optimus, where's Isabella? Where's Megatron?" asked Sam.  
"Megatron is getting away with Starscream," said Optimus Prime. "Isabella is here..."  
All of them shocked as they see Isabella was badly injured, fainted on the ground. Mr Sulaiman ran toward her, hugged her.  
"Optimus, who did this to Isabella? She cannot get this!" screamed Mr Sulaiman.  
"I'm sorry, Megatron shot her. And I failed to save her, but she had healed me," said Optimus Prime.  
"She.. healed you?" Farid shocked.  
"She woke me up when I almost dying in that fight," said Optimus Prime.

"Isabella, please forgive me, I didn't mean to seperate you and Optimus but.... you're still Farid's fiancee..." said Mr Sulaiman "And you're not come from here..."  
"Dad...." said Isabella. "Farid had break-up with me... he know about our relationship,"  
"Yes, uncle. I know that Isabella loves Optimus so much," said Farid.  
Farid and Mr Sulaiman walked away from the scene. Sam, Mikaela and Leo looked over them....

"Isabella...." said Optimus Prime. "Please ...come back to me,"  
"I can't.... Optimus...." said Isabella. "My time is come...... I can't take it....."  
"Isabella...."  
When Optimus Prime got his headplate closer to her, Isabella slowly moved her hand to his cheek and they kissed each other. Without noticed, his fluid of tears flowed down from his opticals thus it moved down into her face and in their lovely kiss.... he felt of her last breathe.

Isabella was dead.

After their kiss broken.....

"Isabella?" Optimus Prime shocked, Isabella looked motionless.  
'Isabella? Isabella! ISABELLA!!!!!" He cried loudly and his tears stopless flowing down on the ground.

All of them around the scene cried of her death.. She sacrificed herself to rescue her Autobot lover.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Haluan hidupku Terpisah dengan Isabella  
Tapi aku terpaksa Demi cintaku Isabella  
Moga dibukakan Pintu hatimu untukku  
Akan terbentang jalan Andainya kau setia  
Oh! Isabella...._

(Translated in English)  
_My way of life had seperated with Isabella  
But I forced for that for my love's sake, Isabella  
Hope for the door of my heart opened for you  
extended way if you faith on me  
Oh Isabella_

* * *

"And that's the end of my romance," said Optimus Prime, his opticals still looked over that thing on the ground.  
"Optimus, I want to tell you something," said Sam, walked over him. "She's happy to be with you as your lover,"  
"Really?"  
Sam nodded his head.  
"Thanks, Sam," said Optimus Prime.

Sam walked toward Bumblebee in vehicle mode and they leave the scene.

It's 7. 00 PM. Optimus Prime was still there, looking over the thing on the ground. But when he looked over the sunset, he decided to leave the scene and befire he transformed into the vehicle mode, he looked over the thing.... it was a grave of Isabella. She buried there.

_Al-Fatehah  
Nurul Isabella binti Sulaiman  
(15th November 1990 - 20th December 2009)_

**Isabella, even you're dead, I'm still loving you. You've saved me before. And you're teached me what is love about..... Thanks, Isabella. I'll coming soon.**

Then, he transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the scene.

The End.

Moral value: Realised who we are.

**What the bad and freaking story it is..... Okay, I hope you like it.....**

**For all Muslim authors, give 'al-Fatehah' pray to Isabella. Hoped of her rest in peace. Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
